hannah_swensen_mysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Strawberry Shortcake Swensen
Strawberry Shortcake Swensen is the first recipe featured in Strawberry Shortcake Murder. To make this dessert, you will need: Pound Plus Cake*, '''three boxes of ripe strawberries, and a bowl of ''Hannah's Whipped Creme Fraiche (Pronounce it "Cremm Fresh" and everybody will think you speak French.) Pound Plus Cake Preheat oven to 325 F, rack in the middle position ''*Pound Plus Cake must chill for 48 hours. Make it 2 days before you plan to serve. You can also bake it, cool it, wrap it in plastic wrap and then in foil and freeze it until you need it. This recipe makes 2 cakes. Each cake serves 6 people. '''Ingredients * 1 1/2 cups softened butter (3 sticks) * 2 cups white sugar * 4 eggs * 1 cup sour cream (you can substitute unflavored yogurt for a lighter cake) * 1/2 teaspoon baking powder * 1 teaspoon vanilla * 2 cups cake flour (DO NOT SIFT - use it right out of the box) Directions * Generously butter and flour two 9-inch round cakes. (Don't use Pam or shortening spray - it won't work.) * Cream softened butter and sugar in the bowl of an electric mixer. (You can mix this cake by hand, but it takes some muscle.) * Add the eggs, one at a time, and beat until they're nice and fluffy. Then add the sour cream, baking powder, and vanilla. * Mix it all up and then add the flour, one cup at a time, and beat until the batter is smooth and has no lumps. * Pour the batter into the pans and bake at 325 degrees F. for 45 to 50 minutes. (The cakes should be golden brown on top.) * Cool in the pans on a rack for 20 minutes. Run a knife along the inside edges of the pans to loosen the cakes and turn them out on the rack. * After the cakes are completely cool, wrap each one in plastic wrap, sealing tightly. Wrap these packages in foil and store them in the refirgerator for 48 hours. * Take them out an hour before you serve, but don't unwrap them until you're ready to assemble the dessert. The Strawberries (Prepare these several hours before you serve.) * Wash 3 boxes of berries and remove stems. (The easiest way to do this is to use a paring knife to cut off the top part of the berry.) * Slice all but a dozen or so, reserving the biggest and best berries to top each portion. * Taste the berries and add sugar if they're too tart. * Stir and refrigerate, covered tightly. Hannah's Whipped Creme Fraiche (This will hold for several hours. Make it ahead of time and refrigerate it.) Ingredients * 2 cups heavy whipping cream * 1/2 cup white sugar * 1/2 cup sour cream (you can substitute unflavored yogurt, but it won't hold as well and you'll have to do it at the last minute) * 1/2 cup brown sugar (to sprinkle on top after you assemble the dessert) Directions * Whip the cream with the white sugar. * When it holds a firm peak (test it by dipping in your spatula) fold in the sour cream. You can do this by hand or by using the slowest speed on the mixer. Assembling Strawberry Shortcake Swensen * Cut each Pound Plus Cake into 6 pie-shaped wedges and place on dessert plates. * Top with the sliced strawberries. * Put several generous dollops of Creme Fraiche on top and sprinkle with the brown sugar. * Garnish with the whole berries you reserved. * Serve and receive rave reviews. Hannah's Note 'Made this for Norman, Carrie, and Mother. Used only one ''Pound Plus Cake and froze the other - Reduced Creme Fraiche recipe by half and used only two boxes of berries. '''